Hypertrophic scar (HS) formation is a common complication of wound healing, particularly after a burn injury. Current possible treatments available for HS formation include chemical peels, filler injections, dermabrasion, laser treatment, radiotherapy, dressing, steroids, and/or vitamins. However, these treatments can be invasive and/or ineffective. Additionally, there is no FDA-approved drug available on the market for treating HS. Thus, a need exists for a non-invasive yet effective therapy for treating HS. Further, approximately 17 million people in the US suffer from acne. Approximately 85% of people between ages 12 and 24 develop acne. There is a need for additional and effective acne treatments.